Harry Potter and the adventure of a life time
by PermanentQuest
Summary: Watch as Harry discovers the secret of Chiram's fire, and battles Voldemort in a duel to end all duel's. PG-13 for safety's sake. FINISHED! FINISHED! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Copyright Lokota-Jones Harry Potter and Chirma's Fire All Harry Potter Paraphenelia owned by JK Rowling. So don't sue me please.  
  
Harry Potter and Chiram's Fire  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter was your average young man, living in an average home, in by far the most average neighborhood in Britain; except for one small hitch. He was a wizard. He wasn't just a wizard. He was the most eligible, famous, and possibly richest of all wizards, but that wasn't what made him famous. It was his ability too thwart the Dark Lord since he was a baby that made him a living legend. Not that Harry had ever asked to be the savior of muggle and wizards alike, but it was his job and had been since the events that had transpired beginning on his eleventh birthday. That was when Harry found out, he was no longer average, nor even above average, but he was one of a kind.  
Most who knew Harry's story felt pity for the boy, but too Harry pain and suffering were an everyday occurrence and the world offered little in reprieve. Harry was finding that out at the moment as his cousin, Dudley, was showing Harry some of his new skills he picked up during boxing tournaments at school.  
CRAAACK, "That was for sicking the Dementies on me you freak!" The voice echoed down Privet Drive as Dudley's meaty fist connected with Harry's jaw.  
Harry barely had time too brace himself before the onslaught began. He knew fully well that he was in a very volatile situation, not only within the microcosm of his life, but with the entire macrocosm of the wizarding world! "Please Dudley, reconsider what your doing, before you force me too protect mysel-", Harry was cut short as another blow landed square in his gut,  
"That was for for being a queer git and moaning about your boyfriend Cedric every night!" The phrase was Dudley's new war cry.  
Harry slumped too his knee's, gasping for breath. "Being beaten up is old hat. At least he can't use the Cruciatus Curse," thought Harry before realizing that Dudley had screamed and was attempting too rush into the house. But then he stood paralyzed. "Great, what did I do now? I'm gonna be in a mess for this tripe; underage magick and this time against a muggle! I can see the headlines now. 'Harry Potter Out of Control,'" Harry gasped to himself between breaths.  
"Behaving well is one thing boy, but allowing ones self too get roughed up is another. You should of socked the prat square in the jaw! I stunned him. He wont be beating the 'Boy Who Lived' up while I'm on watch." Mad Eye Moody crouched down next too Harry, his crystal ball like orb that inhabited one of his eye sockets went whirling about, well, madly.  
  
"Good too see you too Moody."  
"I knew something was wrong. CONSTANT VIGILANCE on my part, yes sir! When you said everything was fine everyday in your letters, I knew something was amiss. These muggles are absolute rubbish and I felt compelled too come too your aid.", Moody voiced with a sandpaper-like tone.  
  
"Thanks," was about all that Harry was able too muster, as he sat in the grass thinking too himself.  
"You know, the rest of the Order doesn't know about this." Moody pressed. "I didn't tell anyone, because I know exactly what you're trying too do. You remind me a lot of my self Potter, not one too worry the others. And I know you are fairly armored against the pains these beasts have given you, but I think its about time this sideshow-like attraction of waving Potter too pain and back again every year ends!" Harry wasn't sure what Moody meant, and for a moment, was afraid he was about too be on the receiving end of a sympathetic Avada Kedavra Curse.  
"Don't look so scared boy, your secret's safe with me. Except for," Moody pointed too Harry's eye, "the fact you have a bit of a shiner from the porky one pretending you were a pinata." Harry mumbled. "Whats that boy? Put some strength in your voice!"  
"The shiner is from my Uncle..." Harry was sure Moody was about too stomp right into his house, and administer every Unforgivable Curse known, and probably some that were unknown too. "Please don't hurt him." Harry continued. "He doesn't know what he's doing. It's not his fault, he has been through a lot."  
"Been through a lot my arse boy! That muggle plays with drills all day. He deserves a good whooping courtesy of me!" Moody was fuming. Harry wasn't sure what else too do, but finally decided that saying what was on his mind was a smart choice. "I'm no queer. I'm not giving the Order something else too worry about, simply because I couldn't take a right hook! Don't you think Voldemort will try too do worse then suckerpunch me?"  
"I reckon he would like to do worse."  
"Then please, don't rat me out." Harry squeeked.  
"You aren't going too stay here any more, even if I have to take you in my self Potter! You don't deserve this! No one does! Dumbeldore should have known better!" Moody growled.  
"It builds character Moody." Harry grinned sheepishly, till he realized Moody didn't find the humor in his remark so he straightened up.  
"There will be a meeting tonight of the Order, called by me. And I'm demanding action on this, NOW! You wont be suffering this any longer and I will personally push you daily, myself, and help you get in all the character building you need, Potter! So you can help us finish this tosh with the Dark Lord, and get back too being a kid." Moody looked almost fatherly for a wizard with half a face, a magick eye ball, and a peg leg, while he gave his small speech.  
"You don't have too, but thank you Moody, I really do appreciate it." Was all Harry could say, before Vernon stepped outside too see Harry and Moody perched on the grass and Dudley frozen in mid stride only a foot from the door.  
Harry couldn't remember who moved first, but he knew who was left standing after Uncle Vernon stepped out of the door, seething. Though standing really hadn't been the word. It was more like, "The one who wasn't laid out on his back with the other's knee buried into the shoulders of the loser that got his faced punched in." Yes, that was more like it. Harry had never really thought of old Moody as being particularly agile, but it was obvious by his raucous demonstration of muggle dueling that Moody had more tricks up his sleeve then a Cabaret performer. Harry finally garnered the courage too yank Moody off of his Uncle, and they both left too Ms. Figg's house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
"I can't go back now. You know that right?" Harry said, between a mouthful of pie. "They wont have me. No one has ever kicked Uncle Vernon's arse. Now that it's been done and by one of my friends... nope... He wont have me back."  
"Does it matter too you Potter?"  
"Hah!" Was all Harry could muster as he took a big gulp of hot chocolate, feeling glad that he would no longer have too live in the hell hole of the Dursley's house, or atleast he hoped so. "Where will I live though? I mean, really, I don't have many choices do I?"  
"I have a few ideas Potter, but we will talk too the Order, when they arrive." and as though on cue, the fire place in the study roared too life in a flurry of greens and reds as one by one the more prominent members of the order entered. Tonks, Remus, Snape (bleh), Shacklebolt, Dumbeldore, and several others.  
Harry couldn't tell who looked worse out of the group for every one looked absolutely beat. If Harry didn't know any better, he would suspect everyone in the group had taken a massive transformation of sorts, though only one member of the Order ever did and that was at least three days away for him. Lupin looked it too.  
"I have emergency business about the Potter boy," Moody growled. "Seems he wont be able too go back too his home with the Dursleys any longer." Everyone in the group looked extremly uneasy, and Harry swore he heard Snape scoff. "Look at him you lot! Don't stare at me! Don't any of Harry's protectors see the massive shiner he has around his eye? Do you know who gave him that? Dursley, that great lump, that is who! Yes, while you where all off flitting about, he was being beaten by his own family!"  
"Why didn't you ever tell us Harry?" chimed Tonks and Remus in unison, catching each other off guard. In quick pace, the rest of the Order spoke, demanding an explanation for staying silent through his torments.  
Harry knew though what was too be said, he had it all planned, "I am the light at the end of the tunnel. It will be my sacrifice too battle the Dark Lord. Yes, I will defeat him, and simple lashings from an irate relative should be nothing for one of my stature..." Harry thought. "I'm no pussy," was all Harry could muster coherently. "Damn it, it sounded so much better in my head, then what my lips could pass for explanation."  
"I do believe if Sirius were here, he would be proud of your speech Harry." Lupin stated.  
"Here here!" Tonks agreed. Harry had tried too forget his God father. The beatings helped with that. Whether Vernon or Dudley, Harry didn't feel compelled too act because he knew deep down it was all finished.  
"I'll see him soon, he can tell me personally." Harry blurted, which, in the split second of retrospect he was granted, realized, it wasn't the best thing too say. The room became a buzz with the topic of suicide and Harry felt as though every sharp object had just disappeared. "I'm not going to kill my self! I have enough people who would gladly do it for me, so you can stop with the hysterics!"  
"Harry, please, listen too reason... Oh... Well, if he says so, I believe him." Tonks beamed, in complete faith of every thing Harry had too say. Lupin on the other hand, seemed genuinely concerned.  
"Harry, why this sudden change in attitude? What brought you too accept such abuse as normal?" Harry couldn't contain it any longer, he didn't want too have too be a man at that moment, but want to be a boy; free too speak with his heart and not of his mind.  
"I have lost every one I have ever wanted too love. I have put every one around me in danger, and am the reason a boy is dead and not at home. My first kiss came from a girl who was that young man's girlfriend, I feel like a whore. I know every action isn't written in stone, but this is real and I know I wont make it out of this. It's all over, all of it, Ive never even played catch before!" Harry gushed. "Damn the consequences," he thought, as he continued. "I'm supposed too give my all too save a world that left me in hell. Ive burned, and I don't even think there will be a world after I save you all. What happens after I vanquish your Dark Lord, then what? Then I become a "regular man!" What is regular? Ive never been normal. When Hagrid came too get me, for that split second before I realized he would wisk me away too a magickal land, I had hoped I had met death. Thats whats on my mind!" Harry fumed.  
"Harry..." Tonks wispered in an attempt too answer for the rest of the dumb struck Order, before Dumbeldore finally explained.  
"It's settled then, you will not return too the Dursley's, Harry." Murmurs of where Harry would stay echoed about the group before Moody finally made his suggestion of, "Number 12, Grimmuald Place." Harry's heart sank and he had too choke back tears. "It is the safest place, and while I may not be the one who should tell you this, but Sirius left the place in his Will to you, amongst other things. As you are not of age yet, we were told not too tell you of your possession. But I'll be damned, Albus, if he stays one more night at the Dursleys!" Moody stood up as he boomed. "Who here will help me escort the boy too his new home? Oh, and those of you who refuse too help, meet me outside... I have a word or two for you." Moody's demeanor and look on his face was the absolute epitome of menace as he stressed his last sentence. The effect he was going for was an obvious success as every member of the order stood up.  
Half of the group was too escort Harry too Harry's home, and the other half were to return too the Dursleys and collect his belongings. The plan was put together, and with Moody and Dumbeldore himself attending too the endeavor, Harry knew it would go off without a hitch. Harry could, of course, care less what happened too the Dursleys after that afternoon. He was happy too finally arrive at Grimmauld Place after hours of flight on a borrowed broom; a Nimbus 2000 (Ah, the memories).  
The cold was biting, but with the addition of Dumbeldore too the group many spells including warmth and comfort spells were passed about and Harry found this ride to be much more comfortable then the last time he had taken the trip. Even the fact that he was on a ride back too the home that was once a prison of his departed God father, Harry felt as though this trip was what Sirius had wanted, even if he wasn't there too enjoy it. Or atleast, that was what Harry wanted too believe if he was to keep his sanity. He knew he had too fight too find the pleasures in life.  
"We're here." Dumbeldore wispered into Harry's ear. Harry realized that he was so tired he must had been dazing in and out on the ride too the house.  
"Thank God I didn't fall off my broom." Harry thought before being swiftly interrupted.  
"I cast a spell on you allowing you rest as we rode. You merely were connected too the broom, tis' all." smiled Dumbeldore.  
"Thanks." Harry murmered, dismounting the broom infront of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The memories of his previous summer that he spent in that house was swimming in his conciousness as he realized that perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
"OUT FILTHY MUGGLE SCUM TRASH!!! AHHH! BITCH!"  
"Well, I could dream I s'pose." Harry thought, as Lupin and Shacklebolt attempted too wrestle closed the curtains that hid Sirius' mother. "She seems a bit meaner now, doesnt she?" he asked as Lupin finally sealed the curtains.  
"She's still angry about Kreacher's sacrifice. He was found headless down an alley in a more Muggle part of London. Good riddance if you ask me."  
"Well, that's pleasent yet dark news if you ask me." Harry voiced. As Harry explored his new house, he realized that Sirius had kept himself busy too no end. The entire house, minus the annoying "guest greeter" tucked behind the curtain, had taken a change for the better. It was now decorated in a more contemporary blend of modern Muggle meets Bovar the Orc Magician style. Sirius had left his very own bedroom too Harry, and turned his parents room into a study/lounge. Harry even had his own bathroom now, the same as, if not definatly bigger than, the Prefect's bath at Hogwarts including all the trim as well. "Yes, I can definatly get used too this." Harry thought.  
By the time Harry had soaked in as much information about the house as he could, he had decided too lay down on his new bed, only too try it out of course, but when he opened his eyes again, it was morning. "Does Master Harry Potter desire anything of Dobby?" Harry looked over slowly. After the night before it would take more than a House Elf to scare him.  
"What are you doing here Dobby?" Harry inquired.  
"Dobby is serving his new Master, if Mr. Harry Potter is wanting too have Dobby. Paid of course. I desire 1 sickle every 3 days, and not a knut more." Dobby beamed, but then looked serious. "Dobby is also hoping Harry Potter will take in Winky. She is not taking too well too being free and desires very much for a new master."  
"Of course Dobby, Id love too have you in my home and Winky as well." "My Home... I like the sound of that." After the suprise of having just acquired his own family of House Elves before breakfast set in, Harry hurriedly prepared himself and walked downstairs too see if anyone was there too explain too him the intricacies of being a free man. "I wonder if Sirius needed explanation of what it meant too be free when he got home." Harry thought.  
Lupin sat alone at the kitchen table, a small plate of eggs with bacon and a cup of coffee spread before him. He failed too notice Harry as his nose was buried in the Daily Prophet, obviously enthused in some article, but the senses of a werewolf never dulled, and Harry swore he saw Lupin's ears twitch as he set the paper down and ask most casually, "Sleep well last night Mr. Potter?" With a large grin plastered accross his face.  
"I slept great! When did you get back?" Harry asked as he sat. Dobby hurriedly rushed too administer Butler-like duties upon Harry in the most cheerful way possible. Lupin smiled before taking one more bite of egg and then spilling into a deeper explanation.  
"I live here now, as your new Legal Guardian. It will be my job too stay here and make sure you don't blow up the house or set your self on fire. Though, jokes aside Harry, we really need too talk. There will be great new freedoms and responsibilities for you now that you live here. I won't always be there too watch you, nor do I feel as though I need too. But you will have too understand, you're a man now and need too act that way. That is my only rule." Lupin took a break for breath, sipped some coffee, and then pressed on. Harry thought it sounded rehearsed, but was glad for the upfront man talk. "The wizarding world is changing Harry, and this is going too be one of the few safe places left. Cherish your time here Harry, and don't worry about the bills. I will be handling every thing for you. We have all decided it is time you enjoy your new life and put the past behind you." Harry smiled.  
"Sounds more like, 'We know you're gonna die soon, so live it up while you got time left,' too me," thought Harry. Putting his thoughts aside, he thanked Lupin heartily and tucked into the breakfast Dobby and Winky served him. "I can't wait too tell Ron and Hermione about my move." Harry commented.  
"They already know Harry. Seems Dumbeldore has already informed them. You have two letters waiting for you here." Lupin grinned as he handed Harry the envelopes. Harry tore into the letters, and whilst glad he had them, the news they bore gave him a sharp pang in his stomache. "Seems I wont have visitors this summer, atleast. Hermione's parents say she can't be alone with me, and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys are going too stay at the Burrow. I think everyone is nervous, all duelly really." Harry thought outloud.  
Lupin laughed heartily, "Nervous about her being with you... and that's acceptable, eh? I wouldn't let my daughter near a guy with an attitude like that either!"  
"Thats not what I meant. You know every one is nervous about Voldemort." Harry retorted. "Boy, every one thinks I'm a real dangerous wild card now. Wonder what happened." Harry thought too himself. "You know, Moody let on like I had gotten alot out of this inheritance deal. The house is nice, but I'd really rather have Sirius than a palace." Harry continued.  
Lupin looked at him for a moment appraisingly before he began what he was going too say, hoping it would come out right. "Harry, the house here is only a smidgen of the possessions left over. You know, for a fugitive, Sirius had some major flow in the financial area. You own a motorcycle, this house of course, and now also by default are the sole heir too the entire Black treasury."  
Harry blanched, "I have a motorcycle?" He said, completely forgetting the news of having a fortune larger then most multinational corporations dropped into his lap. "What kind is it?"  
"If I remember correctly, it's a 1949 Harley Davidson Hydra Glide, though... it has been changed. Mind you Harry, in 1950 the law was passed too prohibit ALL enchantments on muggle artifacts, hence, Sirius was able too get away with alot seeing as his bike was pre-ban. He could simply state all enchantments were performed before the law was passed." Lupin continued his explanation. "Hagrid had held the bike in storage, keeping it as a memento after your parents passed on. When Sirius returned of course, he inquired about it, and whilst it needed some restoration, he was able too finish it before he... well. It's in great condition now."  
After breakfast, Harry was given a more indepth showcase of his new home, courtesy of Lupin. Harry found it strange, that as happy as he was too be in that house with Sirius, it was odd that the best memories sparked the most dreadful pains as realization set in that he only owned this house not because he was enjoying it with his Godfather, but because he had been stripped of another loved one and handed a consolation prize. It made him sick.  
"Harry, is something wrong?" Lupin asked, sincerely troubled by the look of disgust on Harry's face as they walked past his bedroom.  
"I just dont see why I have too see every one stripped from me, one by one. I really never did anything too anyone, and simply because some meglomaniac decided he wanted too own the world, my parents are dead, Sirius is dead, and there will be more killings on the way I don't doubt. And most of all, I never know when the day will come when I close my eyes and never open them again." Harry took a breath before continuing. "I just don't understand Lupin. I'm sixteen years old and I'm supposed too be some here. It makes me wonder, what the hell should I do? Maybe I should walk outside right now and yell at the top of my lungs about how queer I think Lord Voldemort is, till he shows up. Mabe I can kill him by some dumb luck, like what happened when I was a baby. Perhaps Jello or Poptarts will vanquish the Dark Lord this time."  
Lupin stood stark still, stunned at the bluntness of Harry's gush of emotion. "Harry, you're going too survive this, just like the rest of us. Don't rush the inevitable, when the battle comes it will flood forth at a pace I'm sure you will find pleasing with your childish impatience. You talk like you expect too die, as though you have lost hope. It isnt becoming of a man who is too be the hero that ends all heroic tales. I have full faith you will vanquish the Dark Lord and come out of it no worse for the wear. And don't argue with me, you've done it six times before, and one of those times you were still in diapers."  
Harry looked taken aback, but quickly collected himself too have the last word. Strangely, having the last word seemed important. "I never said I would dodge my responsibilities, but I don't believe this world could harbor either of us. Equality Lupin, as long as one survives, the other cannot. You will see."  
With that the two friends finished their walk around the house before coming upon the storage room that held the peice of machinary that most intrigued Harry. The motorcycle was, true too Lupin's words, a 1949 Harley though a small list of modifications sat scribbled on a sheet of paper on the seat of the bike.  
"It's been waiting for you Harry. Before Sirius left too aide you, he placed that paper on the bike and it hasn't been touched since. He knew what he was getting into. Go ahead Harry, it's yours now."  
Harry stepped over too the chrome bike with the blue pin stripping and lifted the paper too eye level, peering intently at the scribbling of his late Godfather.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you are reading this, I've gone daft and given you my bike, or kicked the bucket. Either way, I must be going mad leaving this with you, but here is a small list of the things I think you should know, and I'm sure youll find the other treats that this beautiful creation holds. Well, enjoy it Harry, and treat it well.  
1450 CC motor (All good bikers know the displacement of their motor Harry)  
The saddle bags on the side have a spell cast on them, they can fit your entire school trunk in one.  
Of course you know she flys.  
Can't scratch the paint.  
Never need's repairs.  
  
Enjoy Harry, and remember, she does more then I told you, but I reckon you should keep that too yourself, if you find out.  
  
"If I find out?" Harry thought too himself. There had never been a more beautiful creation than the bike that Harry now owned. It was absolutely remarkable, with the swept back handlebars, gaudy chrome and paint, and wire spoked rims. Though, nothing compared when Harry finally climbed ontop and slammed the kick start, the bike roaring too life with a rumble that reminded Harry of when his Uncle had commented on a gang of bikers on the freeway. "Bunch of unmuffled street hooligans." He had said. "Yes, 'Hooligan,' I like the sound of that." Harry thought too himself as he grinned widely.  
"When can I take it out?" Harry finally muttered when he had mustered the senses too speak coherently without saying the words "cool," "bad," and "totally wicked."  
"No time soon Harry, you don't even know how too ride. AAnd it is too dangerous right now too go flitting in and out of traffic on a motor strapped too your crotch, what with bad muggle drivers and the Dark Lord out there. I doubt you would make it home, let alone make it around the block if we aren't careful."  
Harry grudgingly agreed that perhaps it was too dangerous right now, and placed the paper back on the bike after switching it off and leaving it in the same pristine condition it was when he laid eyes on it no more then 5 minutes ago.  
The rest of the day Lupin left too Harry for reflection, and Harry was glad for it. He settled himself in the Black Family Library, and spent the day reading forbidden texts and paper work he found in a drawer about everything from recipets for candies, to eye witness accounts, and to deaths of Muggles and magick folk alike. It really brought home the fact that he was now in the middle of a war and casualties were going too be a way of life. "'Casualties a way of life,' heh, sounds like a misnomer too me." Harry thought.  
Harry heard the ring of the Grandfather clock, mentally counting off the rings as he realized it was eleven at night. He had spent the entire day reading, and though he was hungry, and Dobby had offered him food through the day, he simply declined, and went too bed. "Going too bed hungry isn't new too me, I don't see why every one thinks it is such a big hoopla." He thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
"CONSTANT VIGILANCE POTTER!" Moody's voiced seemed too ring out through the entire house. Harry awoke with a shock as the Auror grinned with his grizzled excuse for a mug.  
"Christ Moody, do you think you could yell any louder?", Harry asked, quite peeved.  
"Sonorus."  
"I was just kidding, just kidding!" Harry begged.  
"Potter, I decided I would check in on you and old Lupin. What with your new home and all, I was interested in seeing how you had taken too it. Pleasantries aside, we will begin your training today. If you plan too fight the most dangerous dark wizard ever known too man, you should have a better repertoire of spells other than Aloha Mora and Wingardium Leviosa." Moody explained softly before cracking into a great bellow, "So get your lazy arse out of bed, and draw your wand, you have three seconds before I curse you. 1... 2... 3.".  
"EXPELLIAMUS!"  
"ACCIO BOOT!"  
The scene that played out next, was nothing short of pure havoc as Moody was lifted end over end when his boot attempted to find its way too Harry, and Harry's wand burst from his hand like a bullet, colliding pointy end first into Moody's forhead like a rocket.  
  
"Good boy, very good, improvisation. Strength, I must say, that wasn't bad for your first day, considering blind luck was on your side as well." Moody said as he nursed the puncture wound on his forhead.  
"Thanks, not bad your self." Harry replied as he rubbed his wrist. He felt as though he had strained it trying too hold onto his wand as it attempted too make a facade like a pocket rocket.  
"Here Potter. I want you too read these books and practice the spells, oh, and wipe that look off your face. You're the 'Boy who Lived.' The Ministry has decided too back off of watching your spell use out side of school. As long as you don't tell any one, you should be fine." Moody explained as he handed Harry a package out of his cloak. "I have business in Diagon Alley, thinking about investing in a company that the Weasley twins have started. Going too do some inspection, while you read." And with that, Moody hobbled out of the room with his final voice of, "Constant Vigilance boy, you never know when I may show up."  
"Great. Remind me not too wank off ever again..." Harry mumbled to himself as he opened the package. "A History of Dark Magick: Fun Curses to Make Your Friends Suffer and Your Enemies Even Worse Off; by Unknown "That one sounds fun." Harry thought before turning his attention too the other book. "Spells for the Teenage Boy. What's Happening to My Body? "God damn it Moody, I'll kill you!" Harry thought as he shoved the book under his bed.  
Harry spent the rest of the morning eating and enjoying his new dark magick book, completely forgetting the other one under his bed. "Oooo! Some of these spells sound pretty nasty... AH! Castration spells for fun and profit?! Moody is by far one of the oddest wizards I've ever met, giving a book like this too a kid like... wait... Hmm, Malfoy." Harry thought outloud, his face turning into a stony gaze of concentration.  
"Master Harry Potter shouldn't be castrating Draco Malfoy sir, it could get him into troubles." Dobby explained, as he cleaned the kitchen.  
"Oh don't worry Dobby, I won't do it unless I'm provoked."  
"Then that is fine, no one should provoke the great Harry Potter." Dobby nodded happily.  
"Who is provoking who?" Lupin asked as he meandered into the kitchen, sitting down at the spot that Dobby had placed a plate of breakfast delights at only moments before, as though blessed with the precognition that servitude alone could cultivate.  
"No one, just reading this book Moody gave me." Harry said as he gestured with one hand at the book in his other. "Interesting read really, I think I will enjoy studying with Moody."  
"Well don't let it get too your head Harry, I've seen Moody bring even the most manly of Aurors too tears with his training. He is elite and condescending, and will not hestitate in cutting you down a notch. Be afraid Harry, be very afraid." Lupin chided with a rather large goofy grin that completely offset the seriousness of his tone of voice.  
"I'm not afraid, I know what it means too be 'cut down a notch...' He can't be worse then what I've allready seen, except now I will be learning and not simply the target of a man's need for the ultra-violence." Harry replied blandly.  
"I was just trying too have some fun Harry. No worries about your ability too perform over here, friend. No one has ever learned the Patronus spell as quickly as you, that I have ever witnessed." And with that Lupin dropped the conversation.  
The last few days of the vacation went by fairly uneventfull, except for when Harry finally decided too read a bit out of his "teen book", causing him too promptly turn a shade of red a bit reminiscent of a cherry. Needless too say, he didn't plan too pack the book with him on his ride too Hogwarts. Though he was a bit disappointed when he found out he wouldn't be taking a trip to Diagon Alley.  
Lupin made up for that with a birthday bash of, well, epic proportions for 2 wizards and 2 house elves. There was cake, ice cream, pizza, and music. Though, no one else had been able too send him presents, due too the fact he was unplottable, Lupin had made up for that by purchasing Harry a complete biker outfit. A helmet, leather jacket, black shirt, leather pants, black leather biker boots, and of course, a chain that held Harrys wand tethered too his belt whilst it rested gingerly in a small leather wand holster that was connected too the back of his belt, hidden under the jacket. All, authentic Harley Davidson attire, except of course for the wand holster.  
"Thank you so much Lupin, and thank you Dobby and Winky." Harry said as he opened a small package of multi colored socks and underwear adressed to "MaStER Potttter."  
"Dobby has gotten Harry Potter socks and hats!" Dobby beamed. Lupin and Harry both stiffled laughs as they sloshed back another butterbeer too numerous too mention.  
"All right Harry, it's time for bed." Lupin said, as the clock chimed one in the morning. "Tommorow, you pack, and then, its off too Hogwarts with you, and I will be here all alone..."  
"Oh im sure Tonks would be happy too keep you company in such a cold house, Lupin." Harry said with a smirk, causing Lupin too almost choke on his drink. "Night Lupin, thank you again Dobby and Winky." Harry said as he hurriedly left the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Harry enjoyed his last few days at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Lupin a lot, though he spent most of his time in the library or sitting on Siriu-... Rather, his new bike. "Lupin, When do you think I will be able too enjoy this thing?" Harry asked on the day before it was time too leave back too Hogwarts.  
  
"I would say, during summer break I will be able too take you out too learn the ropes. I'm pretty sure I remember how Sirius used too work this thing." Lupin replied, eyeing the motorbike with a contemplative glare. He continued on after a moment of silence. "I'm pretty sure that thing there, is... oh what was it? OH! Yes, that there is the clutch, and thats the front brake, and you twist this here handle bar, and it goes forward... Yes, it's all coming back now. No worriess Harry. Next summer, definately."  
Harry grinned, "Thanks Lupin, I can't wait!" But, like all good things, they must come too an end. Harry awoke early, Dobby conveniantly packed all of his things the night before, allowing Harry a bit of reflection before his escort too Platform 9 ¾ arrived. "Good bye Sirius," Harry said too no one but himself, "I will see you this summer. Take care of Lupin for me." Harry hoped Sirius' spirit was listening.  
After a bit of breakfast, Harry sat down in the state room and within twenty minutes his entourage of supporters had arrived too escort him too school. Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Lupin were going to travel him down to the train station and get him on the train. The trip there was unremarkable, well, as unremarkable as flying invisible on a broom too a train station that was going too take you too a castle too learn magick could be, in any case.  
"Good bye Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Lupin. Thank you for the escort, I appreciate it so much." Harry explained too them before entering the train, seeking out the compartment that Hermione, Ron, and the rest of his crew had gone too.  
"Hey gu-" Harry was cut off before he could say another word, Hermione had launched from her seat and grabbed Harry around the chest so fast it almost knocked the breath out of him.  
"Harry, I've been so worried! Oh Harry... Harry, whats this?" Hermione asked as she tugged on the chain connecting his wand too his belt.  
"Oh, this?" Harry said, pulling the wand out of his holster. "This is my wand holster, for when I'm..." Harry thought for a moment. "... When I'm on my broom. It will keep it near me and won't let me drop it."  
Hermione took that as an acceptable answer while Ron described his enthusiasm with a whooping, "Well isn't that fancy?"  
"I can't believe we haven't spoken in so long. I feel like it's been years." Harry rambled.  
"Ron and I have been so worried about you! When the Order said no owls, we thought something terrible had happened too you! Oh I was so scared!"  
"I knew you were fine my self, you aren't exactly frail Harry."  
"Shut up Ron, you were just as worried as I!"  
The trio caught up on all that happened too them during the summer. Though by the tan on Hermione, Harry could tell she was probably hiding somewhere in a more tropical climate. Ron on the other hand looked just as pasty and freckly, obviously he had stayed home, or not been out much.  
Hermione and Ron eventually left Harry alone in the cabin as they had Prefect Duties too attend too. Though, eventually Neville and Luna meandered in.  
"Hey Harry." The two said in unison.  
"Hey Neville, hey there Luna. How have you two been?" Harry inquired.  
"GREAT!" Neville almost shouted.  
"Fine." Luna said in her dreamy voice.  
"Whats been great Neville?" Harry asked, extremly interested.  
"Oh..." Neville's ears turned a shade reminiscent of scarlet as he almost whispered. "Gran let Luna stay at our house for summer. Since her dad works his paper so much, Gran thought it would be safer if she stayed with us."  
At that point, Harry noticed the two were holding hands. Grinning slyly Harry congratulated them before asking, "Since when have you two become a couple?"  
"Since two weeks after the break began." They chimed in unison.  
Harry was so happy for them, though it pained him too know that Neville had gotten a girlfriend that was good (well, as good as a girl like Luna could be) before Harry. "For being the world famous 'Boy who Lived,' and on the cover of Teen Witch constantly, I sure haven't seen much enjoyment out of this deal. This sorta rubs me raw." He thought. Though his triste of jealousy was over quickly as he realized just how happy the young couple were.  
"Where is Draco, I s'pose about now he should be showing up too attempt to cause me trouble, shouldn't he?" Harry asked as he sat looking out the window.  
"Blimey Harry, didn't you hear? Draco was dropped from the school! Seems after it went public that his dad had always been a Death Eater and ended up in some prison, his mom must have pulled him. Scared he would get jumped every time he was alone I reckon." Neville explained.  
"Some prison? What about Azkaban?" Harry inquired.  
"Azkaban is gone Harry. The Dementors dissapeared, and an explosion leveled the building. Ninety percent inmate casualty rating, minus a few Death Eaters, whose bodies' weren't found." Neville continued as Luna dreamily played with his hair.  
"No Malfoy! Boy, my year is just getting better and better! All that's left is for Snape too fall off the face of the Earth." Harry thought.  
Harry noticed quickly that after last year, and the now public releasal of Voldemorts "possible" return, most of the people Harry had considered friends from the D.A. Meetings almost seemed too be ignoring him. "Must be scared that they might be seen with me." Harry said too himself, as Luna and Neville had occupied themselves with flirtatious giggling and poking.  
Harry was glad too get away from their incessant touching and laughter, when the train finally pulled up into Hogsmeade Station. "Home Sweet Home." Harry mumbled before riding with Neville, Luna, and some other Gryffndor who probably only wanted too be able too say he rode in the same carriage as Harry Potter, judging by the deafening silence and stupid grin plastered on his face. Ron and Hermione were in the Prefects carriage.  
After the ride Harry was preparing too leave his carriage when Filch, looking quite disgruntled, grabbed his shoulder and growled in the most menacing voice he could muster. "Headmaster's, NOW, SCAT!"  
Harry simply shrugged before he began the walk too Dumbeldores office.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange groveled at Lord Voldemorts feet as she begged, "Please my Lord, give me a chance too redeem my self in your eyes. Any mission my Lord, for my failure in the Ministry, tell me what I can do too help."  
Voldemort watched her calmly, probing her mind for any hint of deception before replying, "I have a mission for you."  
Bellatrix looked up swiftly, grinning madly, "Thank you my Lord, I will not fail this time."  
"No, you won't. I have a very special mission for you, one you will not be able too fail, and one that will forever guarantee you a place amongst my most trusted and strongest of followers." Voldemort continued eyeing her for a moment in silence before swiftly drawing his cape back, yanking a small flask from one of his inner pockets. "You will drink this."  
Bellatrix took the flask in her hand, and without a second of hesitation, downed the inky black and green potion. She shuddered but did not mouth a protest.  
"Now, you will take this small capsule. Do not swallow it yet. I will explain your mission in detail."  
  
Harry eventually reached the Headmasters office, McGonagall waiting impatiently next too the large Gargoyle statue. "Hurry boy, we need too be in the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony! Soggy Cinnamon Snaps!", and with that, the gargoyle sprung out of the way and they boarded the spinnings stairs too the Headmaster's office.  
Harry remembered the office well, though all the items he had broken were now fixed and lined almost obstinately against the walls. Dumbeldore sat at his desk, worry written across his face in the myriad of lines that adorned his forhead. "Harry!" Dumbeldore explained as he stood and smiled, the faint memory of a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Hello Professor Dumbeldore, you called for me?" Harry inquired.  
"Yes, yes Harry. I wanted too thank you, you really accomplished so much so soon. I wanted too ask how everything was going with you and Lupin. I also wanted too add that you may find that things have changed. We have lost alot of our pupils, and there are only thirteen first years this time around. But, I can see by your appereance, you were treated well, as I suspected. So I must be off too the ceremony before it starts.", and with that, Dumbeldore rushed out the door, and Harry followed in toe. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Harry had found it odd that Dumbledore would call him, and seem so, vague. Harry had never found Dumbeldore too be a very vague round about man, but it was truely odd that Dumbledore would need too ask about it so quickly.  
Harry found his way too the Great Hall, and watched from the door as the last name was called, "Alexis Petrechka, SLYTHERIN!", before making his way too sit at the Gryffndor Table. "I s'pose I will just sit over there then." Harry said, as he walked past Hermione and Ron, noticing no space had been saved for him.  
"Oi! Harry, there's room with me!" Neville called, catching Harry's attention as he directed himself too the vacant seat.  
"Thanks Neville, I appreciate it." Harry said louder than normal in attempting too project his voice towards his old friends.  
"No problem mate, always glad too help you." Neville replied hastily, as the food had appeared, and his attention was gravitating too the meal. "I'm sure they just forgot too call you a spot, that's all Harry. Don't look so glum." Neville continued with a mouthfull of pudding.  
"Yea, I reckon you are right Neville. They probably just forgot, or maybe they couldn't save me one this time or something. Pass me one of them steaks please," and with that, Harry finished his meal in the company of Neville with only a hint of jealousy and anger tinging his mood.  
"Excuse me, may I have your attention?" Dumbeldore began, after the feast had been finished and cleared. "Of course, The Forbidden Forest, well, continues too be very forbidden too students. Also, I recommend too all of you that you all enjoy your days here. Before you know it, it will be a new year, and all your memories here will be just that. Precious memories. Off too bed with you all now!"  
"Good night Hermione, Good night Ron." Harry voiced mechanically, as he passed them by in the common room on his way too his bed.  
"Good night Harry." They replied in unison, in very strained voices.  
As Harry laid in his bed, he reflected on all that had happened since he had found his new world. The fun, the pleasures, the friendships, and most of all, the feeling of duty too everyone as he slowly learned of his very own past. "I know something is wrong with Ron and Hermione, but it's only the first day back. I'm sure I'll get some answers, they are probably just tired." Harry wispered too himself, as he rolled over and curled up before sleep took him over in her grasp.  
  
As the sun rose and morning crept through the window in the boy's dorm, Harry had already made his way too the common room. He sat in one of the large comfy chairs, simply staring into the fire and wondering if his friends would even acknowledge his existence when they awoke. "For an evil- fighting super-wizard prodigy, it sure is odd how the netof adult responsibilites and childish nuiscance coincided and meshed with such contrast." Harry thought. His sulking was interrupted quickly as he saw Hermione walk down the stairs. Spotting Harry, she look around quickly, and then rushed over too sit next too him.  
"Harry, Im so sorry! I couldn't sleep all night! I didn't mean too!" H ermionie blurted. "I just, I thought... Oh, we've both been so scared, but that doesnt give us the right too be gits! Dumbeldore is right, we need too cherish what we have and not fear what may come. We thought if we distanced ourselves, we would be safe. It doesnt matter, he will do what ever it takes Harry! And I... I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Harry!"  
Harry sat stunned for a moment before replying, "I understand Hermione. It's getting hard on all of us. I forgive you. Can we just put this behind us, and continue being us; a team?"  
Hermione sat with tears in her eyes before throwing her arms around Harry and breaking down. "Can we?"  
"No." Ron stated simply from the stairs. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange stood in the shadows, dark cloak wrapped tightly around her features in the alley accross the street from the Ministry of Magick. She knew her mission, and would not fail.  
"For my Lord, I swear my allegiance, in this life, and the next." Bellatrix swore, as she marched calmly accross the street too the PayPhone. "Mrs. Allicia Brown." Lestrange stated simply, knowing the spell cast on her would allow her entrance. A small name tag popped out of the coin collector, and the phone booth began its downward descent.  
Bellatrix removed a small capsule from her pocket. Gripping it tightly in her hand, she strode forward towards the check-in station. Looking around, she saw that the waiting room seemed unusaully full during shift change.  
"Excuse me Ma'm, present your wand plea... Lestra-!" the security guard attempted too scream, but it was too late. Bellatrix slammed the pill too her mouth, swallowing it in one quick movement. The explosion that ripped through the building's reception and waiting room incinerated almost everything in its way.  
No one knew what hit them. Perhaps a burning sensation before everything went blank? But the Ministry workers who were down stairs certainly felt what happened. The walls shook and the floors creaked as the shockwave rocked the building. The noise was deafening.  
  
Ron walked resolutely towards the pair, a calm look of determination etched into his face. "Harry, I wish it could be normal. But every thing is changing. The innocence of being a bunch of meddling kids is wearing off, and I can see how dangerous this is getting. Don't get me wrong, I'd love too be able too help, but my parents, The Order, I, we, we can't go on like this. My mom allready told me, if I don't straighten up and stop endangering myself and others, she is gonna forbid me from Hogwarts. I can't get involved any more, and Hermione shouldn't either. Im sorry mate, but its for the better."  
Hermione stood up looking livid. "The hell with Hogwarts! This is more important than school, or books, or, or, or, AHHH!", She shrieked, catching the attention of a few younger students ambling down the stairs. "The hell with you Ronald, I have chosen my allegiance time and time again. You think about this, and make your decision... Percy!" Hermione clutched for the worst, dirtiest word she could find, and it was a toss up between Fudge and Percy, or perhaps Umbridge, but Percy won out.  
Ron simply shrugged before extending a hand too Harry, "It's been real fun, but it all has too come too an end. Sorry Harry."  
Harry took his hand in his before finally saying, "If not this time around, it'll all come back around next time."  
The swiftness in which their relationship had dissolved was nothing compared too the anarchist chaos that awaited the trio as they left the common room. As the door swung open, they were met with a confusing sight. There were three medi-wizards carrying a very shaken looking elderly wizard. Though, when they finally made it too the Great Hall, it finally struck home. Something was terribly wrong.  
Dumbeldore stood on a platform helping keep order as Snape, Flitwick, and McGonagall rushed about amongst the other new attendants administering aide too the extremly distraught occupants.  
"Wasn't someone supposed too keep the kids in their dorms?!" Snape shouted, as he noticed the growing throng of students congregating at the entrance, looking thoroughly mystified. "Out, all of you! Back to your common rooms, NOW!" Snape spat, as he herded the students out of the Hall, and slammed the doors shut.  
"What do you think happened?" Ron asked in the nonchalant way of someone asking a passerby.  
"Something serious." Hermione replied haughtily.  
  
Ron sat off too the side, playing chess with a third year, as Hermione and Harry attempted too decipher what had happened that caused such an uproar.  
"You think Voldemort caused this?" Harry asked, as Hermione sat close to him. Closer than ever perhaps? Or maybe he was just imagining things...  
But before she could answer, the common room door swung open and McGonagall stepped in looking thoroughly worn and tired. "I have an announcement for all of you. Listen closely, because this is very important. There has been an attack, by Voldemort." There was a great inhale of shock at the name that was spoken, and McGonagall allowed it all too sink in before continuing. "He has attacked the Ministry of Magick, there was a great explosion and it has torn most of the building too shreds. There will be a list of wounded and missing available too you here." She motioned too a scroll that had just appeared on the wall.  
Harry was aghast. What could do so much damage as too force the Ministry too relocate too Hogwarts? What was that dangerous? "What do you think Hermione? What did he do?" Hermione simply sat there, mouth open in shock. Ron had rushed too the list and skimmed it for a moment before looking heavily relieved.  
"He isn't on the list! Dad must be ok!" he shouted gleefully before sitting back down, grinning madly.  
"Stand by the stairs, I'm going too get the cloak. We are going too get too the bottom of this!" Harry whispered too Hermione as he stood and hurried up too his trunk. He excavated the cloak from the bottom of his belongings and immediatly placed it around himself before making his way back down the stairs.  
"Im here. Look around, no one watching right?" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.  
"Looks all clear too me." She replied attempting too whisper in the direction of Harry.  
Harry wrapped her into the cloak with him as discreetly as possible and they made their way too the exit, waiting for the door too open so they could make leave inconspicuously. Luckily for them, McGonagall had just finished talking with a group of first years when Harry and Hermione were able too follow her out of the common room.  
They attempted too follow her as silently as possible as they came upon the large double doors of the Great Hall. Watching intently as McGonagall opened the door too the carnage. "Come in, hurry Minerva, we need all the help we can get. As for you Harry and Ms. Granger, I request your assitance as well if you are so determined too be here." Dumbeldore rang out from his perch on a table, directing the room.  
"Harry, Ms. Granger? What are you doing here? Well, no matter, quickly, begin helping the survivors." McGonagall commanded, as she realized that she had been followed. Hermione quickly rushed too the aide of a frazzled looking medi-witch, while Harry stood for a moment. He noticed a rather disheveled man laying on a cot with no one attending him. Harry walked over too him, hoping too help.  
  
As he came upon him, he noticed a large red "X" had been scribbled hastily on his forhead. He was probably no older than 28, though in the wizarding world one never did know. He had brown hair and cold piercing blue eyes. Harry also quickly realized that the bed sheet covering him was plastered in blood. The stranger did not look well off.  
"Ehem.. My names Harry Potter sir." Harry said as he sat down next too the man. The man looked over, with a pained expression on his face.  
"Name's Malcolm, Malcolm..." The man was cut off in a fit of coughing.  
"Good too meet you." Harry was desperatly trying too comfort the stranger as he realized he was talking not too a person, but a dead man. His head ached more as he noticed the gold band around his wedding finger. Someone's husband, father, brother, or uncle. Harry's intestines wretched as they attempted too convey their need for expulsion.  
"Harry Potter, eh? Never thought I would meet you bud. I'm just sorry you had too see me this way. There is an "X" on my head isn't there? I'm not gonna make it." Malcolm finally said.  
"No, im sure you will be ok, I mean, they can't just leave you here." Harry hastily replied.  
"Look, I've picked the sheets up. I am already gone. But please... tell my family... tell.. them...I ," he began coughing hysterically.  
"Yes, yes, tell them what?" Harry asked intensely.  
"I... love... them...," and with that Malcolm was gone. Only a cold husk remained of what was once a man.  
Harry cried, for the man, the family, and the children who would never see their father again. And most of all for himself. He didn't care that the rest of the people in the area were occasionally glancing at him as tears streaked down his face. He didn't care how he looked or that he was asked too leave. All that mattered was avenging everyone and anyone who had been touched so drastically by the Dark Lord.  
  
When Harry returned too the dorm, he placed his invisibility cloak into his trunk, ignored the questions of every one who asked him what had happened, and simply laid in bed, gushing tears for every day he had bottled it up inside. When he awoke later, it was evening and Harry forced himself out of bed, feeling confused and dirty.  
"All right there Harry?" Neville asked from a couch with a plate of food infront him. "No meals in the Hall mate, we can't leave. Hermione still hasn't come back yet though." He continued.  
"Im such a pussy." Harry muttered as he sat next too Neville. Hermione hadn't even flinched at the sight of all the surgeries. "I couldn't stay Neville... Not after I watched Malcolm die. I couldn't hold myself up. I was the last person he spoke too. Some hero."  
"Harry, you aren't God. You can't save everyone..."  
"He had a family Neville! He was a person! He existed! He isn't just words in a newspaper!"  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
"It's my fault for exploding."  
"Don't keep it bottled up any more." Harry found it funny, that he had lost his best friend and made a new one so quickly. Neville and him were becoming closer and closer. It was strange too him, but he knew Neville was right. He couldn't keep it bottled up.  
Hermione eventually returned, looking battered and as though she had bathed in the blood of the victims of Voldemort's evil reign. But she seemed pleased that she had been helpful, and her occasioanl duties as "light nurse" at her parent's dentistry business had paid off. With little more than a "Hello," she dissapeared into the girl's dormitories for a shower, no doubt.  
Eventually, McGonagall returned moments after Hermione had came back down the stairs too sit next too Harry, placing a loving hand on his, hoping too ease the anguish he felt about the man he met.  
"Students, I have terrible news." McGongall recited mechanically, as she choked back tears, "Hogwarts, is being closed for an indefinate amount of time. All of you will return home within the next few days. The Ministry of Magick has claimed need for the school since the destruction of the prior headquarters, and all students will be sent home for safety sake."  
An emotional eruption exploded through the room; tears; anguished cries; and anger bubbled throughout. "What?" was all Harry could muster. How could Hogwarts close, it had been his home for so long.  
Hermione though looked as though she had already heard the news. She turned too Harry and asked, "Where will you go?"  
"Too my new home." Harry muttered as the news continued to permeate his mind. "I talked a man through his final moments and now I loose my school. Today is the best day of my life..." he said.  
"Letters have been sent too all applicable parents and guardians. You will all pack soon please." was the last thing Harry heard, before the bustle of students drowned out the Professer.  
  
"Lestrange has completed her mission." Voldemort spoke coldly too his entourage of followers. "She has done what few of you were willing to do for me. Sacrifice yourselves for the greater good of our movement."  
A few of the death eaters shuffled uncomfortably at the harsh tone their master had taken on. "She will be remembered from this point on. As all of you should remember, I gave her a chance too redeem herself. It would be a shame to lose your life, without becoming immortalized in greatness." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Harry sat on his bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, thinking of his friends and of the family of the man he watched die. He had sent them a letter before leaving Hogwarts, hoping they recieved the last words of the person who would never wake again.  
He had distanced himself from Remus, believing solitude would ease his pain; though it only amplified them in the amphitheater that had become his mind, as it became a resonating chamber, empty of all thought but the pains that echoed repeatedly inside of him.  
Gradually he realized that he would need too find pleasure in life if he planned on defeating the most evil man in existence. So he rose from bed, and walked too the study. "Hello, Remus." Harry said, as he reached for a book of maps. "Good bye, Remus." Harry echoed as he walked out of the room. Remus followed him in step, intrigued at Harry's behaviour.  
Harry quickly walked too the garage that held his motorbike, and pulled out his bag of biker gear. He donned it quickly and sat down on top of the bike. Remus quickly realized what he was witnessing and attempted too intervene.  
"Harry, you haven't even learned too ride yet. You can't go off on some joy ride." Remus pleaded as he attempted too persuade Harry to listen to reason.  
"Im leaving, and there is nothing left to say about it. I will return soon. I just need to go visit someone. That's all." With that, Harry slammed on the kickstart of his motorbike and with a roar it jumped too life.  
Harry opened the garage door with a quick wave of his hand, as he attempted too pull out of the house. He released the clutch too quickly and ended up tearing out of the place, tires squeeling and motor roaring as he slid into a hard right turn and down the street, leaving a narrow trail of rubber on the slick floor.  
"Sirius would be proud," was all Remus could muster as he listened too the motorbike slowly distance itself from its resting place.  
  
Harry was beggining to enjoy his ride and new found freedom as he attempted to learn to control the bike. Slowly he began too ease into a comfortable pace, deccelerating and speeding up, shifting gears, and braking. All of it was coming along smoothly, so he decided too treat himself too a small snack.  
Harry noticed a small diner with several other motorcycles parked outside. "Seems inviting enough." Harry thought as he meandered into line with the other bikes. Cha-CHINK! "Oh, damn, I forgot the clutch!" Harry thought too himself as he felt his face blushing and the bike slammed too a halt, its motor dieing swiftly. "Oh well, I'm new, so sue me," He said as he dismounted the bike, and walked into the diner.  
As soon as Harry opened the door, he felt as if the entire world was standing still. A dozen bikers, clad in leather and tattooed, all turned to look at him at once, including a few of the waitresses. Harry, luckily, was used too stares and simply walked in, allowing the door too close behind him with a warm bell ring. He noticed a booth next too the window, allowing him too see his bike whilst he ate, so he meandered over too it, removing his helmet in the process.  
The diner had returned too normal and Harry watched as a waitress who looked too be about 30 walked up too him. "Hello love, name is Flo. What can I do ya for today?" She asked in a sweet voice.  
"Id like a ham sandwich and an iced tea, please." Harry asked in the clearest voice he could muster as his lips and throat where quite parched from the riding.  
She eyed him for a moment, before replying, "Of course you do love. Coming right up." Harry took the time, as he waited for his food, to look around the diner and soak in his surroundings. "Constant vigilance." He thought, as he gazed about. "Boy, Moody is gonna be pissed." He muttered, as he noticed several of the bikers eyeing him and his bike with much interest.  
Suddenly, he made eye contact with the biggest biker in the diner. He looked to be 6' 2" and weighing in at probably 240 pounds. Tattoo's laced his arms. Harry gulped hard as he realized the biker was standing and making his way towards him. "Stay calm, stay calm, mabe he is going too the bathroom." He thought desperately. But no, he was making a b-line straight for Harry!  
"What kind of bike is that kid?" The biker barked in a deep and menacing tone.  
"1949 Harley Davidson Hyrda-Glide. Oh, and a 1450 C.C motor."  
"Christ! I've never seen one of those in real life!" The biker replied, with a broad grin stretching his features. He reminded Harry of a miniature version of Hagrid. "How did a kid like you get one of them?"  
"Long story, but my Godfather left it too me, after he... well... passed on." Harry looked down at the table as he felt a small pang of guilt for not immediatly saying it was Sirius'.  
"Im sorry too hear that kid. Whats your name?"  
"Harry Potter, yours?"  
"Names Alex, but my friends call me 'Big Bear.'" Alex said. "Why don't you come sit with us? We would love too hear about your bike."  
  
Harry enjoyed swapping what little adventure he had so far with tales from the more experienced bikers, though the scars some of the men showed Harry did worry him a bit about the bike. After the meal, and the conversation was exhausted, Harry began too excuse himself from the group when Big Bear asked if Harry would mind demonstrating what the bike can do for them.  
Harry grinned and simply said "Follow me outside boys."  
Moments later, the parking lot had erupted into applause as Harry screamed good bye too his new friends over the roar of his motor and squeal of the back tire. He felt as though he were the center of the Earth's attention, and it was all for the better at that moment as he fishtailed down the street and onto the freeway, ready for more adventure. "Hermione, here I come." he whispered into the air.  
  
"You let him go?!" Tonks screamed, as she clawed at Lupin's shirt in anger.  
"What was I supposed too tell him?" He asked in defense.  
"No, you MORON!" Tonks continued on, struggling too catch her breath as Lupin was now firmly holding her arms.  
"He is a survivor Tonks, and the boy needs a vacation. He will be fine. I'm sure." Lupin attemped too calm Tonks with talk of reason, or atleast, the reasoning of a man who may have made a massive mistake.  
  
Harry sat at the head of traffic waiting for the stop light too change colors, after taking a bathroom break at a service station. That was when a Japanese-esque racing type bike fought through traffic too line up next too him. A muffled rumbling like a bird smacking its wings against a cage grumbled from the other's vehicle, revving up and down, obviously challenging Harry. Harry grinned at the biker next too him, as he turned back to face the light. Sweat began to form on his knuckles and palms as he revved the motor up, holding it at a deafening 4,000 revolutions per minute by the guage on the instrument panel of the bike.  
  
GREEN!  
  
Harry snapped his fingers back, letting the clutch release and expecting the bike too simply squeal it's tires. But in a split second Harry was looking up too the sky and he realized the bike was careening down the street on the back wheel; the other bike was only barely audible behind him as Harry looked down too realize he was doing almost 100 MPH within a split second, the bike tapping back down gently onto both wheels.  
The dreaded disease of familiarity began too sit into Harry's mind as he cruised comfortably along with the traffic, and soon, Harry was beggining too push the bike faster and faster. Wizzing between cars, Harry felt as though he were in total control.  
70 m.p.h;  
90 m.p.h;  
120 m.p.h;  
  
At around 175 m.p.h, Harry thought he saw a cop turn on their flashing lights, but he was gone before it even sat into his mind. He was soon cruising at almost 200 m.p.h (*Authors note: Yes, some bikes can cruise at those speeds, but if the ground and conditions arent right, your as good as dead, so dont be stupid.*) But suddenly, a woman in a gold caddilac tried too change lanes without looking behind her and swungshe into Harry. Instantly the bike sailed airborne, slamming into the car next too it with Harry still attached. There came another loud clunk and it flipped over the car and slammed into the guard rail where Harry skidded between his bike and the wall. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
When Harry awoke, he was laying on the asphalt of the street with a large throng of onlookers staring at him with astonished faces. "Am I dead?" He asked the nurse hovering over him.  
"No boy, but after what just happened..." She looked at Harry with wide eye. "You should be! No offense of course," she added hastily as Harry gave her a scowl. Harry attempted too stand up. When he realized he still had all of his body parts, he picked himself onto his feet only too realize most of the clothes were gone, but he, and the bike were in perfect form; though two cars and a guard rail looked quite damaged. A onlooker handed Harry a coat, and Harry walked over too his bike too inspect the damage.  
Harry then walked over to the owners of the two cars he had demolished and handed them both a stack of large bills in Muggle money. "I hope this takes care of the harm I caused. I'm sorry." Harry said as he walked back over too his bike, kicked it into life, and rode onto the off ramp in an attempt too find a safer way to get to Hermione's house.  
"Thank God you thought of accidents, Sirius! I'd be dead right now, if it weren't for these awesome charms." And with that, Harry slowly began too drift into an uneasy relaxation as he traveled into the night and towards his goal.  
  
Hermione laid on her bed, reading a book as the noise of a loud motor went unoticed by her preoccupied senses. Though the fracas and sight of what was walking up her drive way was one of the most conspicuous scenes too set foot on her street.  
  
Harry felt as though his entire frame was going too implode on itself. He had soon realized after his wreck that whilst the charms saved his life, they couldn't stop the residual effects of his wounds. The pain was unbearable, but he had pushed himself, and now, his goal was only feet from him.  
He pushed his bike up towards the house on the walk way, his senses attempting to take in the sheer beauty of the place. Rose bushes occupied space in the front of the house, framing the walk way too the door as a swinging chair rested on chains within the confines of the porch, barely visible through all the greens, reds, and whites. A white faced double garage sat too his left.  
  
The ringing doorbell requesting attention had startled Hermione from her book induced hypnosis. "Must be the delivery man." Hermione thought as she walked down the stairs from her bedroom.  
As she walked towards the door, she laid the book down on her couch and looked through the peep hole. When the realization of the scene that was before her set in, she almost screamed as she unlocked the door and swung it open.  
  
Harry almost fell over backwards as the bushy haired bombshell of emotion erupted from the doorway. Swinging her arms around his neck, the blast sounded something like, "You crazy fool! You could have been killed! What happened too you, look at you!"  
"Nice to see you too Hermione, you are looking well too." Harry said, as he tried to usher her back into the house since several neighbors had begun to look out their windows at the ruckus.  
When the door closed behind him, he couldn't take it any more. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest.  
"What's a matter Harry?" Hermione begged imploringly. "What happened too you?" She started too look frantic.  
"Need... rest..." Harry choked out as his ethereal field felt as though it were beginning to deteriorate around him.  
Hermione helped him to her couch, swatting her book, which blocked his path.  
  
Harry looked about and could see only darkness, and as he attempted too look at himself, he saw his physical form was gone. He could hear voices though, and he attempted too listen.  
"Who are you?"  
"What do you think you are doing here?" Realization set in as his skin crawled.  
"Voldemort!" Harry said. "Out...Out..OUT!" Harry screamed! "Out of my mind you heartless bastard!" Harry erupted.  
  
The room seemed too explode with activity as Harry sprung from the couch, swinging his hand at the man standing above him, flinging him backwards against the wall with a burst of magickal energy. With fluid movement reminiscent of a raging river, Harry had thrown Hermione's father against the wall, leapt from the couch and placed his wand against the side of his adam's apple before realizing the man was not Voldemort. Even more unluckily, Harry's body had continued to attack him from the spiritual realm and Harry fell too his knees, wretching uncontrollably on the poor man's pants from his sudden burst of exertion.  
The last thing he rememered was hearing the man say in amatter of factly voice, "I'm not heartless. I'm not gonna kill him while he's out cold; I'll wait till he wakes up for this!!"  
  
"Please daddy, he doesn't have any where to go!" Hermione pleaded inside the study of her house. She knew Harry was doing something rash, being there like he was, and she wanted too help him.  
"He is a BOY! What if he... he... What if he wants too molest you!?" Mr. Granger pushed on. "What if he is under the control of that bad wizard, and he wants too kill us all or something?"  
"Oh daddy!" Hermione snorted. "If he wanted too kill us, we would all be gone by now! He isn't exactly as helpless as he looks right now." Hermionee stared at her dad with imploring eyes. "Just give him a chance, I'm sure he will leave. But for right now, he will stay Daddy."  
"Dont.. give... oh, those eyes. Fine... I'm sure you know what you're talking about, but if you get this family killed missy, I will ground you for the rest of the after life!" Mr. Granger added swiftly.  
"Oh thank you daddy!" Hermione shouted, throwing her arms around Mr. Granger's neck.  
"HERMIONE! TELL YOUR FRIEND TOO GET BACK IN BED THIS INSTANCE!" Cried the voice of Mrs. Granger from down the hall.  
  
Harry had awoken, vaguely remembering puking on someone. His attention snapped too a red bloodstain on the floor so he took what was left of his shirt, got down on his hands and knees, and began scrubbing, using what little magick he could muster to summon some soapy water to his rag shirt. "Fine way to greet a man. Threaten his life and puke on him," was the only thing Harry had been able too say before Mrs. Granger had spotted him cleaning and began yelling for help in getting him back onto the couch.  
Hermione and Mr. Granger rushed back into the room, both asking in unison, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" This caused both of them too recoil at their similar reactions.  
"Trying to clean up my mess." Harry spluttered through the warm liquid that was trickling up and down his throat. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this... or bring this to you. I should'a rested after the wreck, but I started to get weaker and weaker and I knew I had to get here quickly." He spoke as he continued scrubbing the spot on the floor.  
"Wreck? What wreck Harry?" Hermione asked as she moved towards Harry, attempting too draw him away from the floor without hurting him.  
"I wrecked my motor cycle." Harry explained as his weakness defeated him and he fell too his side, laying in an almost fetal position while attempting to rehash what had happened.  
"It looked fine to me outside, when I got here." Mr. Granger said.  
"Yea, for wrecking at 200 miles per hour and slamming into two cars and a guard rail, I would say we both came out ok." Harry mumbled as he lightly gripped his chest in his hands, realizing that he was shirtless and only a few scraps of his pants were left covering his parts, albeit barely. Harry suddenly became very very self-conscious.  
"You did what?" Hermione gasped.  
"An Unbreakable Charm, and some sort of physical shell of protection on the bike and the rider. Though, it seems something went wrong and now I'm feeling what should have happened too me, but toned down. As toned down as a 200 m.p.h pinball with your head can go." Harry said.  
"Did you know about the spell, Harry? Is that why you risked it?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
"No, I just... I don't know why I was doing what I was doing. I am just glad no one else got hurt." Harry replied with a gasp.  
"We need to let the boy rest. We will get him up into the spare bedroom and he can sleep all this... what was it? Etheric damage; off." Mr. Granger commanded.  
As Mr. And Mrs. Granger helped Harry too the spare bedroom, he chanced a glance at Hermione and he felt as though his heart for that moment, ached more than his body when he saw the tears and the hurt on her face, because she knew that Harry could have been killed and it would have been his own fault. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
Mr. Granger had lent Harry a pair of shorts and a fairly baggy shirt to help cover up his body since Harry hadn't packed much in the way of clothes; thinking he could have bought what he needed when he went too the store after visiting the Grangers. "Had too travel light." Was Harry's only excuse when Mrs. Granger asked why he was so poorly equipped.  
After three days of rest, Harry was beginning to be able too sit up without feeling the need too vomit, and his ability too talk had been bolstered by the ability too breath easier now that the feeling of bruised lungs was fading. Though, when Mr.Granger visited him that night, Harry had wished he was still unconscious when their talk began.  
"Hello Harry, feeling a bit better?" He had asked Harry.  
"Much better Sir, uhm... Sorry about your pants." Harry replied, mentally kicking himself for acting so nervous. "What are you scared of? He is just a man, like you. You're not trying too date Hermione are you?" Harry thought. "She is really cute." Harry slipped freudily.  
Mr. Granger stiffened slightly and began eyeing Harry intently. "I knew you liked my daughter. Hermione thought that that Ron boy liked her, but I knew you were gonna be the mastermind. The hero and all; plan to get the girl, eh? And maybe a little more on the side, hmm?"  
"What? No, it's not like that. I mean, yes, I like Hermione, but I'm not a gigolo. I mean... wait... I... HEY, she's my friend!" Harry stammered.  
"Really... look at you; coming in here beat up and battered looking for the attention of a lady friend. I'm onto you. Riding a big motorcycle, acting tough. I'm going to keep my eye on you, you're on thin ice Potter. I don't want you hurting her. For all we know, you will be dead tommorow and that's not something you want to put on a girl her age." Mr. Granger seethed cooly as he walked out of the room.  
"Good night to you too Mr. Granger." Harry replied with a ginger wave.  
  
Though Mr. Granger kept his animosity against Harry in check, Harry still felt tension every time he saw the man. Harry truly hoped he would be able to show Mr. Granger that he wasn't just another boy, but a man who wasn't just some sort of mail-order man whore.  
Hermione walked into the guest room Harry was recuperating in with a look of triumph plastered upon her features. "I have it Harry! I found out what's wrong and what we can do for you!" She squeeled in glee.  
"I would love a cure for this." Harry replied enthusiastically. "Especially if I have too worry about Lord Voldemort and Lord Daddy wanting my blood. I will need to be in tip-top condition." He thought too himself.  
"See, the spell on the bike is a regeneration spell Harry. You were damaged, but the magick is able too heal your physical form as quick as it is damaged. But it is unable too heal your spiritual body, the soul of you Harry. That is why you FEEL the pain and your magickal abilities are suffering; you are mentally in the state as if you had been in the full accident. Of course, not nearly as bad as it should have been due too your unbelievable luck." Hermione continued.  
  
Harry looked at her a moment, attempting too choose his words wisely, "I am the 'Boy Who Lived,' 'mione." Hermione looked taken aback for a moment before she stood up.  
"Well, I know what I need to get you to help heal this. I hope you like the scent of lavender."  
Harry grinned mischieviously. "I thought she smelt a bit like Snape's dungeon, but luckily I don't share a dorm with her."  
Hermione choked back laughter as she scolded Harry. "That wasn't very nice."  
  
Harry was glad that he and Hermione were left alone during the week because he knew her father would fly off the deep end if he witnessed the therapy that was being administered. Hermione helped rub lavender oil into his arms, legs, chest, and back. The soothing oils magickal properties seeping into his etheric field, speeding his recovery, and within 2 days, Harry felt as though he were a new man.  
When Harry awoke, he arose from bed with rigid determination, making his way down stairs and into the kitchen, both thankful for Hermione's care, her parent's generosity, and Sirius' foresight. Without realizing he was in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, he took control of fixing breakfast for the Grangers; sitting Mrs. Granger at the kitchen table.  
"Eggs; bacon; toast. Oh good, I found the coffee." Harry spoke too himself as he manuevered about the kitchen, never noticing that Hermione had awoken and sat next too her mother, both of them eyeing Harry with appraising eyes.  
"He's a fox 'mione, chisled like he was built from stone dear." Mrs. Granger whispered too Hermione, nudging her gently with her elbow playfully.  
"Shut up mom, he will hear you," was the only reply Hermione could muster. Though her eyes continued exploring Harry's body as he happily cooked, obviously enjoying his ability to function again.  
The meal passed with only murmers of appreciation too Harry, as everyone had found the food exceptionally good. Though, Harry soon broke the silence, "Excuse me Mr.Granger, could I borrow a pair of jeans and a shirt so I can go shopping today. I need too purchase some clothes and a few other things."  
"I s'pose so." grunted Mr. Granger.  
"You will not go out on that contraption again Harry!" Hermione commanded immediately.  
"I cannot keep bumming my clothing from your father, Hermione. I will obey all the laws, and drive safely, and simply go buy my items and come immediately back here."  
"Fine. I'm coming with you then! I will get my coat."  
"No you won't!" Boomed the voice of Harry and Mr. Granger simultaneously. "It's too dangerous." Their voices were echoing each other. Both of them glanced at each other before looking back too the spot Hermione was before she left too retrieve her coat.  
  
"Now look what you've done, boy!" Mr. Granger bellowed "You set her off onto another one of her head strong trips!"  
"What do you want me too do,run around naked?"  
"You would like that wouldn't you boy. Not that you aren't almost there all ready."  
"Perhaps tommorow. But today, I am going too buy my necessities. Look sir, I know you dont like me and I am sorry. But I have too much pride to keep leeching off of you. Write me a bill if you have too, I will repay you if you let me." Harry explained, as he followed Mr. Granger towards the laundry room.  
"Here, throw these on and you can borrow this shirt, but I want it back when you get back here. Don't go wrecking in it either, got me?"  
"Yes sir," was Harry's only reply as he donned the jeans and thin button up shirt. After a moments more preparation, Harry rushed too his bike, hoping too outrun Hermione, but just as he mounted the machine the young girl ran out the front door. Zipping her jacket up, she immediatly slid onto the back of the motorcycle.  
"Let's go Harry." She commanded as he attempted in vain to convince her to give up.  
Harry, exasperated, kicked the motor into life and roared the bike. He could feel the small frame of the young girl behind him jump as the load noise bombarded her senses, setting off car alarms up and down the street. She voiced no complaint, but simply wrapped her arms around him and held on tight, only releasing her grasp too strap Harry's helmet onto her head, after he finally convinced her too take it.  
They then began the ride towards the mall with Hermione shouting directions over the wail of the motor.  
As the pair rode on, Harry had a feeling that they were being followed by members of the Order, but he didn't care. "We are being watched." Harry muttered.  
"What's that Harry? Weiner dogs are botched?" Hermione shouted over the grumble.  
"WE ARE BEING WATCHED!" Harry spoke louder this time.  
"When aren't we?" Hermione thought.  
  
Eventually, the pair arrived at the mall. It was a medium sized shopping center, and Harry was relieved too spot a small group of bikes parked on the curb near an entrance. "We will park there." Harry voiced as he gingerly jumped the curb, parking in a line with another group of bikes.  
"You think it will be ok parking here, Harry?" Hermione asked, as they dismounted the bike and she handed Harry the helmet.  
"Course. Can't find a friendlier bunch of people than a biker gang 'mione." Harry laughed as he began walking into the clothing store. "Where can I find the leather section ma'm?" He asked a saleswoman dusting shoes off.  
"Only three sections too the left dear."  
"Thank you," Harry replied as he took Hermione by the shoulder, guiding her towards a small section filled with the scent of rawhide. Harry grabbed a leather "bomber" like coat, and a pair of thicker jeans while making sure too grab a Harley Davidson T- Shirt. "Should be enough 'mione." Harry said, as he made his purchase and offered to escort her through the mall.  
"Well, since we are here, I would love too." Hermione giggled as she walked arm in arm with the squirmy, skinny boy she had met in first year who had transfigured into the rough and scar bitten man she was reintroducing herself to. "There is a particular shop I really like."  
"Lead the way m'lady." Hermione took them too a small music store and Harry slipped off for a moment too inspect a billboard with a new CD next too it. "'Custom- Hey Mister I Really Like Your Daughter,'" he read the band title. "That sounds like a sweet song." Harry thought as he picked up the cd and slid it underneath a small laser reading machine. Immediatly the machines speakers jumped too life and began playing the band's latest single. "I want too eat her like ice-cream, maybe dip her in chocolate."  
"Oh Jees!"  
"We will be slipping into your bed soon, fooling around, maybe getting hot." "Yep, he would love this song." He mumbled sarcastically. "Well, maybe if I buy it for myself." Harry said as he walked over too the classical music section and grabbed an André Bochelli CD. "There, maybe that can help us sort our differences." Harry said when he proceeded the counter and purchased the CDs.  
As the couple continued their walk through the mall, sharing laughs and simply enjoying the window shopping, Harry realized Hermione had a taste for a specific icecream shop. "Not as good as Flourish and Blott's, but you make due Harry." She explained.  
"What would you like? Strawberry, walnuts, and whip cream. Got it." Harry recited as he scurried off too buy the icecream, leaving Hermione sitting at a small wooden bench within eye shot of the store. But as Harry was giving the order and watching the tasty treat take form in front of him, he failed too notice the small group of boys who had approached Hermione, though, as he left too return too her he increased his pace slightly to get close to her.  
"Oh come on, why don't you come with us honey. I can treat ya fine, if you would only be mine," said the apparent leader of the small gang.  
"Sex ya up, I would." One of the cronies sniggered.  
"Excuse me mates, but I do believe the young lady here doesn't need your attentions when she has mine." Harry bluntly stated as he handed the ice-cream sundae too Hermione. "Now budge off boys." Harry pressed on, but he didn't need to continue as a security guard had sensed trouble and nonchalantly found his way over too their meeting, causing the small gang too scatter.  
The rest of the mall trip was quite enjoyable, and as they made their way back too the bike they were intercepted by the gang of teenage thugs who had harassed them earlier.  
"Think you're tough do ya?" The leader spoke, but he was quickly interrupted by a booming voice.  
"I knew I recognized that bike. You must be the Harry Potter boy my brother told me he met ya in a diner a while ago," said a large man who looked suprisingly like Big Bear, and being followed by a small entourage of male and female bikers. "I heard thats a super hot ride you got there, and a super hot chick to boot. You are moving up in the world my man." He continued, extending his hand too Harry. "Name's Larry."  
"Harry, and this is Hermione." Harry replied, grinning at the look of horror plastered on the thug's faces before they began high tailing it.  
"Nice too meet you dear." Larry grinned lightly holding Hermione's hand. Their chat lasted around 30 minutes, as they discussed bikes, the mall, parking, and bad drivers.  
"If they only knew how 'bad driving' had touched me." Harry thought with a small mental snicker. Though their conversation came too an end, and Hermione and Harry found their way home, slightly wind blown, but much better for the wear.  
"Hermione, thank you for the time, and the help, and the care.. trust too." Harry finally brought himself too explain himself too her. "I just need too tell you 'thank you,' so many times over."  
"Harry, dont be silly, what are friends for?"  
"You...thank... friends, exactly." Harry said as he sat with his hands crossed on his handlebars, watching as Hermione beckoned him into the house. He finally stood and walked into the living room, his stomache growling and glad for the meal that was awaiting the pair.  
"Good, safe time, at the mall, yes?" Mr. Granger inquired as they ate.  
"Oh it was wonderful, I had so much fun." Hermione squeeled.  
"Yes sir! It was a wonderful experience!" Harry added with a large grin.  
"You act like you've never been shopping kid." Mr. Granger laughed, not noticing Harry's face pale at his comment. "I am glad both of you enjoyed it."  
After the meal, Harry asked if it would be ok if he sat on their couch if he promised not too make any noise. He simply wanted too be able too watch the full moon. His thoughts were on Sirius and Remus that night, and he needed some alone time.  
After a long time, of sitting on the floor, legs curled under his chin, the silence was brocken by foot steps echoing down the hall. Harry looked around. trying too allow his eyes to readjust to the darkness as he realized it was Mr. Granger coming from the bedroom.  
Harry stood as he realized it was almost two in the morning. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't realize it was so late."  
"Oh its fine. I'm glad you're down here. I already checked Hermione's bedroom."  
Harry tried not too think what would have happened if he had put the moves on Hermione as he watched Mr. Granger sit on the couch. "What's so interesting about the moon?" He inquired.  
"Just thinking about my real family." Harry replied as he returned too gazing out the window. "One is a werewolf, and the other... well... the other is not with us any more." Harry's breath stuttered as he thought about all that had happened in such a short time.  
"I'm sorry too hear about that, for both of them." Mr. Granger said contemplativly. "Was shopping really that good? Get something nice?" Mr. Granger asked, attempting too change the subject.  
"It was wonderful." Harry replied with a sigh. "I have never done anything like that before. I mean, I've seen my Aunt shop; she would force me to go so I could carry bags so my cousin didn't have too." He continued.  
"You've never bought anything for yourself?" Mr. Granger asked puzzled.  
"No. Not until I became a wizard did I get the chance too shop. Everything, has always been second hand. Whatever was left from my Cousin, I get." Harry continued staring at the moon, small tears forming in his eyes as he thought of how unfair everything had been when he was young. "It's so different now."  
"What, the moon?" Mr. Granger asked, as he looked down at the man sitting on the floor next too him.  
"No. The way one's outlook changes when you see how everything is different on the outside. I thought it was normal..."  
Mr. Granger fidgeted and stretched, but immediatly froze as Harry had recoiled by throwing his right hand up in anticipation of a blow.  
"I'm sorry." Harry quickly readjusted himself on the floor. "I was just, dozing off. I have too be on guard always. Constant... constant vigilance." Harry muttered as he turned too look at Mr. Granger. "You're a good dad sir."  
"Thank you." Mr. Granger replied, visibly taken aback. "Why did you really recoil Harry?" He finally asked.  
"I... You get hit alot where I come from. Roll with the punches, I guess." Harry smiled a wry smile before continuing. "I haven't been so happy since I found out I was going too Hogwarts."  
"Want some tea Harry?"  
"Sure, Mr. Granger."  
"Call me Roy, Harry."  
"Thanks Roy." Harry and Mr. Granger spent the rest of the night discussing Harry's past adventures while enjoying their tea. Though Harry noticed Mr. Granger was most interested in hearing about his daughter's exploits and heroisms. Harry was happy to humour him. Eventually, the sun began shining through the kitchen window,announcing morning too the pair.  
"Remus must have had one hell of a night." Harry remarked nonchalantly, as he realized it was morning.  
"I think we did too." Laughed Roy, as he stood too stretch. "It's alot better now that I'm getting too know you Harry. I think we will get along alot better."  
"I've been hoping." Harry said. "Mind if I made breakfast again?"  
"Yea, because I think we should all go out too eat for breakfast today. Everyone could probably use a little break." Roy winked at Harry. "Go get dressed kid, and I will rouse the women folk."  
Mr. Granger took them all too a pancake house on the outskirts of town, and they all had a wonderful breakfast as it became obvious to Hermione and her mother that the men had bonded some.  
  
"Master Chiram, the mold is ready for the pouring. King Solomon, as well as the Queen of Sheba have come too watch," the slave spoke in a deep bow.  
"Good. We will begin now then," replied the tall, middle-aged man with fiery red hair. He strode out of his massive workshop into the dusty streets of Jerusalem. The heat of the fires being stroked had intensified a hundred fold under the burning sun. "All the better." Thought Chiram as the heat was needed for a clean casting of his furnace.  
Chiram kneeled infront of the tent containing the Queen of Sheba and King Solomon. "My Lord and Lady, today, you will witness the culmination of my lifes work. I will cast a forge, in a single peice, and with it I will create the most powerful magickal objects known too bolster you my King, and your allies." Chiram then stood and turned too the workers. "Begin the pouring of the metal!" He commanded.  
In an instant, an explosion rocked the entire city to its core, flinging molten metal and steam in the air. Within moments, Chiram's entire workshop and all of his slaves had been killed. "All is gone... My work is for naught. I will stand between my creation and the King." He stated as he waited for the flowing metal too consume him.  
But his courage and decision brought honor unto his name, and from the flames came a booming voice. "Chiram, I have rendered thee incombustible; Cast thyself into the flames." and Chiram disappeared into the flaming liquid metal as he leapt into it. 


	11. The end

Chapter 11:  
  
Harry's reprieve from his sordid life was too come too an end, as their pleasurable trip for breakfast became a nightmare for the Granger family upon returning to what was left of their home.  
The Grangers, and Harry as well, were left in shock as they were rushed to a safe house in Diagon Alley; they were escorted by Tonks, Mad- Eye Moody, and several other Auror's. The only object left after the attack was Harry's motorcycle, which he shrunk and took with him.  
"I am so sorry," was all Harry could say as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, attempting in vain too console Hermione. "I shouldn't have brought you into this."  
"I have been in this since I was attacked by a troll in my first year of Hogwarts, Harry." Hermione replied. "I will be in this, until it is over."  
"I just... I'm sorry." Harry conceded.  
"It's all gone." The morbid voice of Roy Granger permeated the room as he walked through the door. "I just finished talking too an Auror, a Tonks. She says we will be taken care of by YOUR ministry." He stressed too Harry.  
"Be glad no one died sir." Harry replied defiantly.  
"It won't help fighting," explained Mrs. Granger as she walked into the room, eyes stained with tears. "Harry is right. Remember 'mione's stories, it could have been alot worse."  
Mr. Granger only sighed in reply.  
  
"The war is in full swing now Albus. Now every one has too admit Voldemort is back. The Dark Mark stood in the sky above their home." Lupin anxiously spoke.  
"I understand Remus, but with the confiscation of Hogwarts, there has been a severe limiting too the ability for me too protect the children." Dumbeldore replied, his face haggard with worry.  
"I agree with Remus, Albus. It's time the boy ends his vacation and we finish his training. We all know Voldemort is attempting too ressurect the work of Chiram. We found one of the ancient artifacts attributed too his creation on one of the Death Eaters." Moody growled.  
"Remind me what happened too Chiram again?" Tonks piped up, looking quite confused.  
"Chiram was an ancient magician, one of the first. He worked in metals and made some of the most powerful magickal armors and armaments. He was always dissappointed with his work, no matter how brilliant it was. He then decided too build a furnace, with which he could fabricate items of epic proportions." Remus took a breath before continuing. "To sum it all up, Tonks my dear, a few disgruntled workers sabotaged his lifes work, completely destroying everything. Then, he cast himself into a burning lake of liquid metal that had formed from an explosion, causing the lake too never extinguish. Seems one of his ancient relatives was a fire spirit, and he too became a spirit of the flames. From then on, the lake of fire rested in a secret spot, unknown too any, after it had been moved there through apparition."  
"But what would a lake of lava do for Voldemort?" Tonks asked, looking even more confused.  
"Theoretically, with it, Voldemort could build a weapon with enough power, too destroy anything, or impenatrable armor, or Merlin knows what else." Remus finally finished.  
Tonks screwed her face up into a look of anger as she exclaimed, "That sucks."  
  
Harry could sense him before he could hear the fall of his peg-leg. "Moody is coming." He remarked off hand, as though he were commenting on the weather.  
"He is allready here, he escorted us, remember?" Hermione replied.  
"No, up the stai-" Clomp. Clomp. Clomp.  
"Potter, it's time we leave. Your vacation is over and we need too get too work." Moody growled.  
"Im coming too." Hermione stood up, stark defiance etched into her face. "It will take more than one man too defeat Voldemort, Harry. I want too help."  
The look of shock on Hermione's parents faces would have been comical if the gravity of the situation wasn't so serious.  
"Harry will need me, mom and dad, and when we are done we will go back too being normal kids. So either you say yes, or I stun both of you, and leave here anyways." Hermione said as she walked too stand beside Harry.  
"We can't stop you... but you both better be careful." Mr. Granger said exasperatedly. Mrs. Granger could only nod in agreement, as she choked back tears.  
Before they left, Harry reached into the pocket of his jacket, handing Mr. Granger a CD. "I bought this for ya, hoping it would help us settle our differences. A peace offering I s'pose." He then turned and walked out of the door.  
  
Harry felt odd too be back at Grimmauld Place, the house he had left only a short while ago was now again his home. He hadn't wanted too return, but he did.  
"Master Potter is home!" Dobby squeeled as he rushed forward, throwing himself onto Harry's leg. "We is so happy to see you again!"  
"Thank you Dobby, I'm glad too see you and Winky as well."  
After Dinner, Moody left with only a warning of being prepared for the morrow. Both Hermione and Harry scurried off too bed, tired and in need of rest after a very hectic day.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Moody's scream had begun a chain reaction with Harry, shaking him from his slumber and rousing him into a chorus of yells with the duo as the only members. "I told you Potter, constant vigilance.! Now get up, we have work too do."  
Harry stretched for a moment before realizing his wand was gone. He looked around for a moment, a look of realization crossed his face as Moody tossed it onto Harry's bed.  
"Watch it better boy." Harry spent the rest of the morning with Hermione practicing a slew of spells. Though both of them had mastered them all in the D.A, Harry was glad they were having a refresher. Eventually the day came too an end, and the two scooted off too bed, though Harry had a plan for when he woke up. Harry lay in bed, he was waiting for him this morning. "I'll get you today." Harry thought.  
  
Pmph  
  
Harry could hear footsteps... one... two...three...  
  
"ACCIO WAND! INCENDIO! AVIS! AHHHHAHAHAH! I got you! You basta-! LUPIN! I am so sorry! LUPIN COME BACK!" Moody couldn't stop laughing for the rest of the morning after watching Lupin run down the stairs, cursing and being chased by irate birds.  
"Good aim boy, good aim! And a good idea to boot, but you need too learn to identify the target you've acquired," was all he could say.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After several months of agonizing training, Harry had begun too surpass Moody in almost every field. Even Hermione had begun too nip at his heels in skill, and he realized that it was time for Harry too begin his training with Dumbeldore. Though the training with Dumbledore never came. The next morning Harry awoke too the sound of Tonks explaining frantically that they knew where Voldemort was, and that their chance was now.  
"I'm coming too.!" Harry spoke as he raced into the kitchen. "I'm going too finish this damn prophecy, now and forever!"  
Tonks offered Harry a portkey to travel with her and before Harry realized his mistake, he felt the strong jerk too his navel and he was standing on a metallic, magickal catwalk traversing a lake of bubbling liquid steel.  
"Welcome Harry Potter." Tonks drawled in a suprisingly masculine voice.  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Harry returned, as he placed his finger on the voice. "Polyjuice potion... I should have known." Slowly the form of Tonks faded and Luscius Malfoy stood as her replacement.  
"My Master has awaited this day, and today, you will die. And no one will stand in his way. I will see you in Hell, Potter." Luscious spat as he leaned backwards over the railing and plummeted into the simmeringore below. Instantly, the entire lake turned a sickly shade of green for as far as the eye could see, and Harry stood watching.  
"It would take the death of one person giving their life freely, too infuse the lake with enough energy to build what I request. A sacrifice of oneself to seal the fate of another." The voice hissed, as Harry spun around too find himself face too face, again, with Voldemort himself.  
  
Harry noted the deranged smile that warped his visige. "Chiram, bring forth unto me a weapon that can peirce the magicks that protect this boy!" Voldemort's voice rung out, as the catwalk, neigh, the entire Earth shook. Finally, amongst a hail of burning rock, a sword erupted from the core of the lake landing with a clatter between Harry and Voldemort.  
"Chiram, bring forth unto me a weapon that can peirce the magicks that protect Voldemort!" Harry echoed as he struggled too find anyway to defeat Voldemort. For a moment, Harry felt all was lost when Voldemort began laughing. But then the world shook again, and another sword clattered upon the catwalk. Immediatel,y both wizards rushed forward, claiming their prizes.  
"You are dead no matter boy!" Voldemort spat as he lifted the sword above his head, narrowly missing Harry who jumped backwards out of the way.  
"As are you!" Harry screamed as he swung wildly at the Dark Lord. Harry felt the heat radiating from the churning, viscous earth below. Both wizards attempting too weild their weapons with neither being particularly less clunky than the other.  
  
After several minutes of the two warriors clumsily attempting to skewer each other, they broke apart to catch their breath for a moment, eyeing with suspicion eachother's every move. Harry finally realized what had too be done, there would be no other way. "We are both evenly matched, Tom." Harry grinned.  
"You will falter eventually, and I will pounce on you, Harry." Voldemort hissed back.  
"It isn't exactly the veil, but... When we get too the other side, I hope Sirius is there too help me endlessly beat you!" Harry spat before raising the heavy blade above his head, swinging down sharply, penetrating the magick that held the catwalk above the lava below. Voldemort couldn't even manage to scream his argument before the magick halted and the floor fell from below them both. The plunged into fire.  
  
The bubbling of molten rock continued on...  
  
... and the world was safe again...  
  
... the sacrifice of one man who had never been given the pleasure of being  
a boy had ensured the safety of millions...  
  
At least for now........ 


End file.
